Rose and Dimitri Finally
by XoVampireMistressxo
Summary: rose and dimitri have been caught and kirvona is fine with it now that they are allowed to date dimitri decides to take their relationship to the next level a wedding and a baby will be on its way in this story of rose and dimitri finally a happy ending.


Rose & Dimitri Finally

Got Caught

_*Flash Back* _

_It was a beautiful spring day and I happened to run into Dimitri he told me we needed to talk ever since we had sex. I had fantasy all the time about him. I would replay it again and again in my dreams it always ending the same way. Dimitri and I being caught by Alberta. And be waking up gasping for air who would have known? The sudden noise of the door creaking and the room's quietness, I heard her intake of breath we jolted up covering ourselves with the covers she looked all around the room seeing out clothes all around the room. She then looked at our position and how our arms had been wrapped around each other. Before I could try to say something Dimitri started to get dressed and asked Alberta if he could talk to her she shook her head still in shock. I heard them outside talking Alberta's' voice louder than Dimitri._

"_Belkiov what have you done? You just had sex with your student"_

"_I know how it seems but I love her. She is my life. This isn't breaking the rules she is old enough"_

"_Even so you could lose your job for this if you want to continue your life with Ms. Hathaway you need to tell Headmistress Kirvona."_

"_I have been planning to. Just please don't tell anyone about this until I talk to her"_

"_I won't but if I were you I would tell her soon more like tomorrow and I'd get Ms. Hathaway out of here before the other guardians show up and you end up dead" _

_As always when in a situation like this I don't think about the situation I just think about how bad ass Dimitri is and that no one could kill him before I could finish my though Dimitri walked back in I could tell Alberta wasn't going to come back. Man it's going to be hard to look her in the eye tomorrow. Dimitri walked in fully clothed with his business face I called this Mr. Comrade face. Even though he was Mr. Guardian man right now I could look into his eyes and just tell that he was happy inside. Dimitri always tried to hide his feelings from me. But no matter what his eyes gave him away I always felt special I was the only person who could tell that. Dimitri sat on the bed and just started at me I was scared for a second and then he said _

"_Roza I love you" _

"_I love you too" _

"_You know I love you but we could be in deep trouble "_

"_I know what are we going to do but …. Never mind"_

"_Roza you know you could tell me"_

"_I was asking if you meant what you said" _

"_You heard me didn't you?"_

"_Yeah my ears are stronger than you think I ease drop a lot so listening to you wasn't any different" _

"_Yes I did roza you are 18 now and in the academy rules state that I can date you as long as your 18" _

"_I didn't know that I guess I should have read that big rule book huh? Well that's good when we are going to meet with kirova?"_

"_if I call in time we can talk to her now" _

"_I'm scared. But as long as I have you I think I will be ok" _

_Dimitri and I quickly ran out of the old cottage he had taken me to after the fight I had made Lissa all better and that's when it hit me I forgot all about Lissa. I asked him if Alberta knew how Lissa was feeling and if she was ok. He said she's ok. Once we went to the headmistress office my heart started pounding like crazy. When we sat down I assumed that Headmistress was very well informed about me and Dimitri relationship she didn't look very please but she looked better than the expression she usually had when I was in the office being punished for breaking the rules. She told me that she is ok with it and respects that we had kept it a secret. She doesn't think that I should be punished especially since the relationship between Anna and Vladimir was proven that he was a guardian and that she was a student in the times that kirova has seen happen and every time the guardian trusted kirova so much that she approved of their relationship and didn't care if they made it public. I was so happy Dimitri and I stood up thanked her and left the room thankfully it was the weekend and Dimitri and I were able to hang out so I slept in his dorm. As we did before we got caught Dimitri and I had sex and fell asleep shamelessly in each others arm are bodies so much in sync that I couldn't tell which part ended as me or him As I fell asleep in his arms I knew that dimiri was my soul mate the one I loved and wanted to marry and have kids with. _

**My Happy Reality**

i woke up early having a good dream it was so good i woke up i had a beauitful dream about me and dimitri have a little girl her hair dark and curly with bangs she had the combination of his skin but she had my eyes but had her dads chin. she was a happy little girl she didn't like us to leave her by herself we went out to dinner on a nice sunny day and were having a picnic we had a plaid red blanket and sat on it. The lunch was made by dimitri him being the number one chief in the house made it easier to enjoy life. i laid on dimitri and watched our little girl eat. i loved her eyes they were this dark choclate brown had been totally shaped in the perfect way that fit her face i loved this happy life and was sad that i had to wake up restless and woundering if that was really true. i walked out of the conjend room of me and lissa i wrote a quick note for her o make sure she wouldn't worry about me. i then quickly left the room and went out to the common room luckily the sercurity had went on brake. i slipped through the door that i knew led to dimitris i knocked on his door he was probally still asleep and didn't want to be bothered i was just about to turn back when the door opened i turned and around and saw dimitri in his boxers. man did those boxers fit him well. The creater could have never made the best pair of boxers of him in the world. a smile crossed his face he pulled me in to a kiss my arms relaxing around him instantly we stoped and looked into each others eyes and he knew that i wasn't having trouble sleeping just that i needed to be around him we climbed into bed and i just laid on his chest i could feel the molds of his glorious 6 pack. i traced my fingers along it as he traced circles around my leg. i felt so happy that i couldn't get into trouble by slipping into a late night cuddle. it was now legal in the vampire world. my boyfriend is a gaurdian ha that was funny to say " my boyfriend is a gaurdian " i kept saying it i loved the way it sounded and that we didn't have to hide this and no one seemed to care.

" are you ok roza?"

"Yes i'm totally fine i just needed to see you"

" that's good because i want to talk.."

" your not changing your mind are you? i thought we were good everything was just starting to get good"

" no not at all roza. i love were we are i'm so happy that i wanted to ask you something"

" shoot'

" ok well you know i love you and i was thinking that i can't see a world without you so i was woundering if you would like to start a family?"

" well i've been thinking about this too. My dream was actually a little about it. i am intrested i have always wanted to start a family"

" Good because " He slid off the bed and down to one knee as if he had this all planned and contunied with the ring out it shining as soon as it was let out of its enclosed box Rosemarie Hathaway will you marry me?"

" What?" i said in complete shock i didn't know what to say

" I have been thinking about this alot and there is no other chose rose i want you with me for all of eternity and i know that our love will never be destroyed"

" Yes " i said i knew i loved dimitri i loved him so much it hurt me so bad at times and made me do stupid things and i just knew i wouldn't be able to live without him ever

" Yes? "

" Yes!" i was so happy i was crying i got down and kissed him and that's when i got the first look of my beautiful new ring. it had a thin band and it had a huge dimonid it was a mixture of and object that i've never seen before. Dimitri saw me staring at it weridly.

" i went to a magic user and he mad a mixture of out birthstones and a special grantie to symbolize hope love and desire'

" i love it it's so pretty i can't wait to show lis!"

" When do you want to have the wedding"

" i want to have it durring the summer i've always wanted a summer wedding blooming flowers and everything but will we have the money for it?"

" yes roza with the money from me and my mother your dream wedding wont become a dream anymore i give you whatever you want just as long as i see you coming down that alter and finally saying i do"

" yes i promise"

we then slipped back into bed and once again had a magical night of love making i woke up and it was the weekend and i had to go tell lis the good news. i woke to the sun shinning in my eyes my entire body up forward i see dimitri god of my life still in his sexy as hell boxers he was sitting at the table eating and reading the newspaper it was so werid to see him like that when he was so not a normal fiance who would just have dinner and read the paper. i just started laughing dimitri lookes over and smiles at me

" what's so funny Roza"

" Just that your sitting their in those tightly sexy fit boxer eating and reading the newspaper it so not you"

" i sit and read the newspaper all the time."

" yes but i don't see this often or at all"

" i gotta go it was great sleeping here but i have to tell lissa the good news"

i quickly got dressed and walked out with just my luck i caught lissa walking out of our room.

"hey"

"hey"

" where have you been ?"

" umm well i've been ar dimitri's"

" What Rose! why"

" well it's a long story that ends happily do you have time?"

" yeah i was just heading to the common room for breakfeast"

" oh yeah i'm starving"

" hmm i wounder why"

' ok time for me to explain what's been going on"

"yes"

" ok you know i've had a thing going on between me and dimitri ? well that went to a whole new level about a week ago we um well we had sex it was after i got into the fight with jesse after i saved you. well after dimitri got me off of them i went of the wall crazy. but once i was under a little bit more under control and my eyes wet with tears he told me how much he loves me. we ended up having sex. after we were lying down and alberta walked in on us he got up explained his love for me and she told him that we should go speak to kirvona.

" Wait what! you had SEX WITH DIMITRI!! "

i was so happy we were in the hall way and she wasn't that loud but the look on her face her eyes bugging out and her head growing ten times its normal sizes it was so funny i started laughing. i knew she was going to take it diffrently but i didn't think it would be this funny.

" yes now calm down so i can tell you the rest of the story and the good news"

" ok "she said taking a deep breath

" ok so we went and talked to kirvona and she said that it's ok to have this relationship since i'm 18 years old after that we spent the night together happy that we don't have to keep our secret hidden. so last night i was sleeping and i woke up to a good dream of us being togerher and having a daughter. so i went to his room and we had sex again after we did he told me he loved me and couldn't see life without me he grabbed a box got down on one knee and proposed to me '

" AHHHHH " we both screamed people in the hallway looking at us

" yea i know the ring is beautiful it both our birthstones with a special mixture in the middle "

" aww that's so romantic !"

" i know so now me and dimitri are getting married i love him so much lis i hope your happy and will be my maid of honor!?"

their was a moment of silence and then she screamed and said of course she would i was so happy i could have screamed with happiness all day i couldn't wait to start planning we contuined to walk to the common room and get food of course dimitri was already their i though he had already eaten but he probaly only went so he could see me i gave him a smile he walked over and i told him that i told.

" Congrats"

" Thanks princess"

" oh you don't have to call me princess were going to be like family now and now i'm not the only one who has to put up with rose's rage"

" haha true but i can handle it i always have" he said with a wink

" Rose when do you want to go dress shopping?"

" i don't know i want to go over the weekend i really want a strapless dress with little lace desgins that show off my curves"

i turned over and looked at dimitri he was blushing. i kissed him some people turned around and smiled i was so happy that everyone was okay with us going out but i havent told everyone i need to tell mia that were getting married .....


End file.
